And also a whole bunch of fellows
The protagonist can also use the glasses on men, but he doesn’t do it very often because he has a lot much interest in women. However, he would have the opportunity to influence some guys in some special occasions to reach a girl or to obtain a specific advantage. As he doesn’t do any “daily training” on these guys as he does with girls, he can just influence them to obtain very simple things: actually just “don’t pay attention about what I’m about to do in front of you with this girl that you don’t even know” and “please, fuck this sexy girl right now”. But some of these fellows could have a bigger importance in the protagonist’s daily life… A couple of classmates Kanto: this guy is in the same class than the protagonist. He’s not very serious at school, as he actually would prefer to join his friends of the street gang… but for now he’s too much related with his girlfriend to do that… His girlfriend is Kristina and his mother is Atsuko. Ryusei is his best pal. He will eventually become Daisuki’s lover if the protagonist fails her 4th obedience event. He is implicated in the story of these girls: Atsuko (3rd obedience event), Daisuki (optional unsatisfied special event), Kristina (2nd, 3rd and 4th obedience events) and Yurika (4th obedience event – optional). The game keeps track of his relationship with the [protagonist : neutral of friend. * Where can you gain his friendship: Atsuko 3rd obedience event, Kristina 2nd and 4th obedience events; * Where can you lose his friendship: Atsuko 3rd obedience event, Kristina 3rd (mandatory) and 4thobedience events. * Where is it useful to be friend with him: Atsuko 3rd and 4th obedience events, Kristina 2nd obedience event, Yurika 4th obedience event. Ryusei: this is the sports guy in the protagonist ’s class. Nice and polite, well-educated by his parents, he sometimes does some stupid things under the influence of his best friend, Kanto. Kanto’s mother, Atsuko, has some sexual fantasies about Ryusei and his well-shaped body but he tries to not pay much attention to her because he would like to become Rin’s boyfriend, without any success until now. His parents are Yatsumi and her unnamed husband. He is implicated only in Atsuko’s story for now. Some regular husbands (of course!) Marylin’s husband, Zenji: he is paralyzed since a medical accident. He cannot walk, work or have an erection anymore. His wife Marylin works to pay all the bills and hope to find a way to heal at least his sexual abilities. He is implicated only in Marylin’s story (1st, 2nd and 4th obedience event, home private therapy special event). Fujiko’s husband, Dr Hiro: Ayumi’s father works as a doctor in the town hospital, like His wife being stark and prudish, he misses to have an active sexual life. When the [[protagonist] will help him to realize that Yatsumi is in love with him, he will start to have an affair with the tiny secretary. Anal sex doesn’t attract him because he is afraid to hurt his partner. He is implicated only in Yatsumi’s story (3rd and 4th obedience events, daily threesome command) but can be seen in Fujiko’s 4th obedience event and a lot of events occurring in the hospital. Yatsumi’s unnamed husband: he works in the Japanese restaurant in the mall (with Yurika) and is Ryusei’s father. His relationship with his wife has progressively become platonic and he sometime fantasizes to have sex with her again. He doesn’t realize at all that she’s now in love with another man. He is implicated only in Yatsumi’s story (night event, daydream special event). Daisuki’s unnamed husband: he works as a baker with his wife, Daisuki. Both have settled in this town a couple of weeks ago. We don’t know much about him, except that his wife is progressively becoming bored in their sexual relationship. She would like to find again the spicy feelings of the beginning of their love… He is implicated only in Daisuki’s story (3rd obedience event). Emika's unamed husband: he cheats on her when she's away for her job. When she will discover this, her whole world will collapse. He is implicated only in Emika's story. Miwa's unnamed husband: he is a rich and powerful judge and whant to divorce from his wife to live with his mistress. He would like to push Miwa to do any mistake to disposses her of any righ on their shared bellonging. He is implicated only in Miwa's tory. A street thugs gang quite aggressive These guys wander mainly in Northside, but can also be seen in some other places. Friends with Kanto, they walk in large groups, intimidating people and bullying those they don’t like. They work for bigger criminals, who are more discreet and who use them as henchmen. They are implicated in the story of these girls: Shizuru (introduction scene) and Emiri (4th obedience event). Their bosses are implicated in Yurika’s story (1st and 4th obedience events). Benito, Okimi’s ex-husband, is one of the senior of the group: he doesn’t wander in streets anymore, even if he still enjoys punching some faces. Well respected by the gang, he prefers spending his time to harass his ex-wife to sexually abuse her, until he will finally get arrested for that thanks to the protagonist. He is heavily implicated only in Okimi’s story (1st, 2nd and 3rd obedience events). He’s imprisonment is eventually mentioned in Shizuru’s introduction scene and in Yurika’s 1st obedience event. Shinky is one of the gang, who is specialized in pickpocket at the airport. However, he aspires to bigger crimes and would like to find his place in the prostitution network: he tries to persuade Azeem to give him a chance. He is heavily implicated only in Iyo’s story (1st, 3rd and 4th obedience events). Some town (almost) ordinary people The arcade manager: he’s the owner of the downtown arcade. He’s not implicated in any story yet. He can be seen in Kumiko introduction scene. Azeem: this classy Arabic-type guy is the owner of the Origami’s stripper club and could be considered as Emiri’s “official” boyfriend, even if neither of them is even close to be faithful at all and aren’t in love each other. Azeem like to have sex with a lot of women and likes to share Emiri with his friend, like Willy the club bouncer. Azeem also seems to be related to the street gang and to play a kind of role in prostitution network, Shinky being his partner for that. When the protagonist has the Devil Lust spell, he can have a deal with Azeem to gain some money by pimping the girls thansk to that sort : to make this deal, just go in the Origami club between 12:00 and 23:59 when you have bought the spell. He is implicated in the story of these girls: Chan-Mei (3rd obedience event), Emiri (2nd and 3rd obedience events) and Iyo (1st and 3rd obedience events). He can also be seen at the beginning of Sarah’s 4th obedience scene. Willy: this tall and muscular black guy is the bouncer of the Origami stripper club and a good friend of the boss, Azeem. He has occasional sex with Emiri, with Azeem’s approbation. He is implicated only in Emiri’s story (2nd obedience event) for now. He can also be seen at the beginning of Sarah’s 4th obedience scene. The mayor: obese and kinky, the mayor takes advantage of his secretary, Marylin, to have sex with her in his office. He perfectly knows that she needs the job and cannot quit. He is implicated in Marylin’s story (introduction scene, 3nd obedience event, office duties special event) and in the three Official uniforms quests.